


Control and Denial

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine





	Control and Denial

"Nhh, a-ahh, hah, hah--"

He was grinding the front of himself hard, over and over again into the pillow.  
He watched Raven, who sat off to the side in her black bra and underwear, playfully stroking herself through the cloth while observing him as well.

"Are you close?"

Robin grunted, slowing down a little, but he couldn't stop.  
He didn't want to stop.  
He'd been like this for 45 minutes, hunched over a thick pillow on Raven's bed, face smashed into the sheets, wrists helplessly pinned down by a ring of the sorceress's magic.  
This position made it a little harder to breathe, but nothing that could effect his health.  
He merely had to pause every so often to catch his breath, but then he went straight back to rutting.

"I asked you a question.  
You look close."

"I-I am," he stammered shakily.

His whole body convulsed, the blood in his lower half making him as hard as possible.  
He was full, he needed to let go and finally get that release.  
Robin's face and chest were flushed red, sweat having built up on his brow.

"Please, R-aven..."

"No."

He groaned, still rubbing himself slowly against the pillow.  
Robin had asked for this, he wanted this torture.  
He wanted Raven to take control of him, to decide when and how he came, and what he had to endure to get there.  
He wanted her to deny him, make him suffer, make him beg and bring him to the point of being in tears from pure need.  
To get so close to the final burst of ecstasy, to feel it build up and tighten like a broiling fire, only to be told "no" was hell and heaven in the same sensation.  
It hurt so bad, but he loved it.  
It had been more than two weeks since they'd played these games, and the denial was just as bittersweet as he remembered.

"Nhh...!"

"You can stop now, Richard."

"C-can't..."

Raven's voice became stern.

"You will, or you won't be coming until tomorrow night."

With a somewhat choked mewl of pleasurable agony, Robin managed to stop rocking his hips.  
His entire body tensed up, muscle twitching under the skin.  
Pale wrists pulled against the magical loops around them, his manhood screamed, aching, desperate to finish.  
It tingled and burned and gathered in his balls and in the head of his cock.  
He smashed his nose into the sheet and bit it hard, using all the restraint he could muster not to finish.  
Typically, Raven would tie his wrists and rub him off herself, and when she denied him she would simply remove her hand.  
There was never anything else to buck against, but this time, the pillow was right there.  
Still touching his thighs and the tip of his cock, no matter how hard he tried to lift his backside up and away from it.  
Damn, that was a thick pillow.  
Just a few more rubs and he would be there, he would come and he would feel so good, but he couldn't.  
If he did, he wouldn't be allowed to orgasm again until tomorrow.  
The thought of both the release, and the punishment for taking it all but broke him.

"Ngggrruhhh!!!"

"Mmm, oh God, you're so sexy like this," Raven huffed.

Her greed was obvious, though that was the intent.  
Robin knew she loved this, and he was happy to see her enjoy dominating his every action just as much as he was happy to be the object of her dominance.  
Earlier on, Raven had conjured up this idea, knowing that it was new and would take some time.  
When he'd first started, Robin found himself having a difficult time getting stimulated or getting it the right way.  
He would have to re-position himself a few times, and that alone took fifteen minutes of exhausting effort.  
But Raven promised him that even if it took until the sun came up, he was to be folded over that fat fucking pillow, and rut it until he got just close enough for her to cut him off.

"It...hurts...!!!"

"Do you want me to let you come?"

"Please!" he urged, tight legs trembling with the weight of his need.

"You love this, don't you."

Robin almost sounded like he was going to cry, voice hoarse and whiny.  
It was like he was wounded, a bloodied elk begging for the wolf to finish him off.

"I d-o..."

"Does it hurt?"

He closed his eyes tight, a little drool managing to escape his lip and touch the bed.

"S-so bad..."

"But you enjoy it, don't you," she cooed darkly.

A nimble hand ran through his soft, sweat-misted hair, sending a shock through his whole body.

"P-please..."

Raven could see his manhood quiver from the force of his movements.  
It turned her on so much to see it, to see his burning red, rock hard member strain and bounce.  
She was achingly tight and wet, enduring her own setbacks for the sake of the fun.  
She stroked herself over the fabric again, tilting her head back.  
Her moans of pleasure teased her partner to no end.

"Mmmm, mmhh..."

"Raven...!"

"You're just going to have to wait, Richard.  
The night is young, and we have a lot more to do."

After about another minute, the cool-down finally graced him.  
His balls hurt, he had a small knot in his stomach and his back was tired, but he felt a little better.  
The need to orgasm had subsided greatly, but he was still sensitive and needy.  
Raven released his wrists and allowed him to sit up before making him toss the pillow to the side.  
They had a long night ahead of them, and it was worth every minute.  
It was worth being up for several hours deep into the night, being allowed so close to climaxing before the dark mistress took it all away with a single, wispy command.  
All that time, all that effort, all that work and grinding and sweating, all to simply end right before the big finish with a soft "stop."  
He loved this, he needed this.  
Dick Grayson was nobody's tool, but he was more than happy to be his lover's bitch when the need arose.  
It never went too far, and if he truly couldn't handle it or something caused him to panic or not want it, he knew he could opt out, and Raven would let him.  
He knew he was loved; he loved her, too.  
But right now, love didn't seem like the most prominent emotion.  
Right now, it was just raw instinct and sexual impulse, and Raven wasn't going to let him get that relief for a good while yet.  
Like she said, the night was young.~

 

 

\---End---


End file.
